


The Star Magician

by FictionWriterD



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Australia, Conspiracy, Demon, Dream Demon, Fantasy, Fighting, Forbidden Romance, Greek - Freeform, Harem, Horror, Mages, Magicians, Multi, Realm Hopping, Security, Shared Universe, Succubus, Vietnam, dream realm, korea - Freeform, mafia, star magic, sword battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: For countless centuries the cadets of the Academy of Refine Magical Arts have been protecting the earth from threats mankind has been oblivious to.  At the Academy those with magical abilities learn to harness them to safeguard the world. A new cadet has arrived at the Academy, and her powers are truly out of this world.





	The Star Magician

Seeing is believing, as the adage goes.

It helps the human mind understand what it is seeing with the eyes and as long as it is there the mind can adjust.

So if someone were to go to the fields of northern England they'd find more farm houses and beautiful fields of various crops. A scenic display no doubt.

However, if one were to look deeper they would notice something was off. In the middle of one of those fields was a large dilapidated building with a small dome on its roof. The sign in front of the building reads 'The Colton Observatory of the Stars', the building used to be a prominent fixture during mankind's journey to the stars in the 1950s and 60s, but it soon fell into disrepair and was shut down in the 1970s as a result. Though by all means it should have been bulldozed long ago it remains standing, almost like a symbol of a past it was a witness to. From the outside there doesn't seem to be anything special about this place besides its history.

That is when another adage comes into play: look under the skin to see the truth.

If one had the right method, they'd be able to see beyond the doors of the observatory that there was a whole new place inside and even beyond the building to the fields.

Beyond the door of the building you would see a large silver and white structure that was reminiscence of a cathedral with a large colorful stain glass window on the face.

Hidden from prying human eyes was a place known only to a small group of people known as mages. Only mages could get into the fortress, and as the day was just beginning a couple dozen mages of both genders crowded the main hall and while traffic was normally quiet any other day there was one person who was showing up that was just about out of breath from being late to an important meeting.

The doors of the fortress opened and a girl of sixteen years of age and short wavy blonde hair ran through them, almost knocking down another girl who was on her way out.

She yelled on her way by, "Sorry, but I'm running late!"

She spun back around to continue running forward, and couldn't avoid running head first into another person. It was like running into a wall, and she fell down to the marble floor, the books she held in her hands scattered as well as a couple dozen cards she had been holding as well.

The girl fell on her back and everyone that had been walking around in the main hall stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

She rubbed the top of her head, which was hurting a little, "Owwie..."

"You alright?"

The voice was that of a young man, and the girl looked up to see him looking down at her. It looked a few years older than she was with short black hair and reddish brown eyes. He was rather handsome which was a detail she pushed to the back of her aching head for the moment. After getting the books she had dropped back into her possession she got back to her feet, "My apologies, sir! I'm just in a hurry and I-"

"I figured as much, young miss. You should be more careful next time," he said. He had a Welsh accent and it flowed like a natural, gentle river. "Let me help you."

The girl cleared her throat, "That's alright. I got this." She raised her left hand above her head and without thinking the cards that had scattered around her went straight to her exposed hand. She seemed satisfied to have collected herself, and even took the time to brush the dust off the short indigo skirt she wore. "There. Now I am ready to go to the entrance exam."

The young man seemed to examine the girl, "Entrance exam? You must be a new cadet."

The girl smiled, "That's right. My name is Cosima Cromwell, and this is my first day at the Academy of Refined Magical Arms...well, it will be once I get past the entrance exam."

"Then you might have a bit of a problem, I think the last exam ended a few moments ago."

Cosima's eyes went wide, "WHAT!? Then I better get going!"

Clutching her books and card deck close to her chest and ran past the young man, "Nice meeting you, sir!"

The young man sighed but couldn't help smirk, "The name's Raan Belsar, and good luck in your exam Miss Cromwell."

Somehow Cosima had heard his name and called back, "Thank you, Mr. Belsar!"

The smile never left Raan's face. "Cosima Cromwell..."

Deep in the fortress was a gigantic area meant for breaking in the new cadets of the Academy. The room was the size of an American football field but the ground was featureless and made of hard dirt.

There was a stage beyond the field that had five people sitting at an elaborate table on it. Five people were finishing up their reports of the final applicant they had just finished with. The field had bene badly damaged in the exam but with a quick spell the field was returned to its undamaged state.

Five people were standing on the stage, all of them wearing the academy's trademark indigo and silver. The two women wore long formal indigo skirts and silver blouses with the coat of arms from the academy on the right breast pocket. The men wore indigo blue trousers and silver jackets and were looking prim and proper as they should be for the Academy standards. Of the five people on the stage, one was a woman who was no doubt the youngest of the group. Her name was Agnis Reese, a woman in her forties and with a great degree of clout for her position. She was the head of the exam committee and though the group had a policy of making decisions based on a collective vote she had ultimate say in some of them. Like the last applicant who just barely passed on most of the exam, she ultimately flunked the applicant because of him not doing good enough.

She didn't care if the others protested on the grounds that there was room for improvement; she still stood by her word. She had no time for slackers who didn't do good enough. If they didn't perform hard enough to satisfy her expectations they should never have come to the Academy in the first place.

Luckily for her though, there were no more applicants to worry about.

One of the other committee members approached Ms. Reese with a sheet of paper, "Excuse me, Ms. Reese? We have one more applicant arriving to take her exam."

The older woman looked at her watch. It was well past the time for the exam window today. "Tell the truant she will have to come back some other time-"

"Ms. Reese, this student scored high on the written exam and seems very enthusiastic-"

The woman wouldn't budge, "She is tardy, and if she can't show up on time for an entrance exam then she doesn't deserve to be here."

The younger woman spoke in a nervous tone, "But ma'am she's already on the field..."

The committee saw the young blond running across the field, wearing the uniform of the cadets...save for a shocking change.

Cosima easily ran across the field without any impediment to her stride, and that was because she wore a short indigo skirt that just short of reaching her mid-thigh, and under that were stockings colored indigo as well. The other woman on the stage was surprised to say the least, but Lady Reese was appalled, like someone had done something terrible and had the gall to do it in front of her.

Cosima finished running just short of the stand, completely out of breath and looking relived that the committee hadn't left yet. "Excuse me...but...am I too late for my test?"

The other woman stood up from her chair, "Young lady, what happened to your uniform?"

Cosima stood up straight, and acknowledged her outfit change, "Well...I tried to practice this morning to prepare for the exams and...I couldn't move well enough in the long skirt so I modified it. It's also the reason I was almost late. My apologies."

One of the men sat down in his chair, an older man by the name of Alister Callum, a man who had been in the academy for the last twenty years or so. He was quite the professional but he was also fair in dealing with the more inexperienced cadets. "Hmm, thinking with a hint of strategy in mind... What is your name, young lady?"

"Cosima Cromwell, sir."

"Ms. Cromwell, normally we shame the changing of the Academy's uniform, but considering you showed up after nearly being tardy as well that certainly puts you in a very precarious position."

"So...does that mean I can try the exam?"

Lady Reese stood up, fully intending to dismiss the young woman right there and then, "That means you've-"

"Made it just in time, right gentlemen?" said a familiar voice. Footsteps were heard climbing up the steps and onto the stage. The five committee members all stood up, even Lady Reese straightened her lips and her posture, and Cosima was surprised at who appeared on the stage.

"Mr. Belsar?"

The young man peered down at her, "Miss Cromwell, nice to see you made it."

"Mr. Belsar, we were just about to send Miss Cromwell home for failing to appear on time. Don't be concerned with her-" said Lady Reese, her usual stoic and professional tone had a bit of gibberish mixed in with her words which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"To be frank, Lady Reese, I am interested in seeing how the young lady performs for us. Please, begin the exam in earnest."

The woman seemed to be particularly disturbed at what she had been told but she simply gritted her teeth and brought her arms to her chest, "Very well sir. Though may I make a request? I would like to be her proctor for the exam."

Mr. Belsar took a seat at the table, "That would be fine, Lady Reese."

The woman sighed in relief, but her expression change to a rather menacing one when she turned to Cosima. The girl didn't seem to notice.


End file.
